


Home

by Rinnie_Roronoa



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Probably really bad, Sebastian just basically fangirling over alec, cuz idk, did it really late, dont ask about the backstory, idk how to tag tbh, kinda angsty fluff, sebalec, seblec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinnie_Roronoa/pseuds/Rinnie_Roronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was moments like these that Sebastian lived for, moments of comfort and love and safety sprinkled among the hell he called life, where he had no father, no goal, no chances, nothing.</p><p>Nothing except for Alexander Gideon Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> My tab key wasn't working  
> and yeah. seblec  
>  I don't actually know how to use this site, so this work doesn't have the italics on emphasized words like it used to and I don't know if it flows right anymore but whatchu gonna do, right?

Sebastian slipped his fingers through messy locks of raven hair, gently smoothing out the many knots, while the owner of said hair dozed lightly beside him. The two were pressed together, a tangle of limbs under the sheets, with his lover curled in around himself and Sebastian curled around him. The blue eyed boy beside him shifted slightly under the light touches, but didn't wake up, something Sebastian couldn’t help but be grateful for.

It was moments like these that Sebastian lived for, moments of comfort and love and safety sprinkled among the hell he called life, where he had no father, no goal, no chances, nothing.

Nothing except for Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

But then, Alec isn’t a thing, nor was he entirely Sebastian’s. In fact, it was the other way around. Sebastian belonged entirely to Alec. Sebastian would burn the world down and rebuild it from the ashes, piece by piece if Alec asked him. Hell, he would burn himself down in a heartbeat.

The one time he had made the mistake of saying that out loud Alec had looked him in the eye, said, “No”, and kissed him. And that kiss had held more meaning than any other.

It had thrummed with passion, with love, with devotion, with hope. Hope that one day Sebastian wouldn't have to hide, and Alec wouldn't have to lie. Hope that one day they would be holding hands, laughing,kissing, and God knows what else.

Until then they dreamed. They dreamed that Sebastian wasn't a wanted criminal, that he didn't have nightmares every time he closed his eyes, that the scars on his back didn't exist and that he wasn't facing a death sentence should he ever be seen. And they dreamed that Alec hadn't lost his respect, his dignity, that he wasn't an outsider among family, that his beautiful blue eyes didn't constantly fill with tears and his soul hadn't been ripped to shreds by the people he had once loved.

They dreamed of flowers and smiles and gold. They dreamed of picnics and dates, of music and paint. They dreamed of a second chance, another attempt. One where Sebastian wasn't a monster and Alec wasn't broken, where love wouldn't be hidden behind locked doors and words didn't have to be whispered.

More than anything, they dreamed of a home. Somewhere where Alec's smiles could be whole again and Sebastian’s name wasn't feared. Somewhere where Alec could stand on the podium he deserved or the shadows he desired, instead of the horrible in between limbo he was caught in now. Somewhere where Sebastian could love with all his heart and not be hurt in the end, where he could let his heart free. 

They dreamed of a home, and maybe one day there would be a place like that, but until then Sebastian was fine dreaming. Because for once in his life he wasn't dreaming alone.

At that moment Alec shifted, his blue eyes blinking open tiredly.

“Morning”, the blue eyes Shadowhunter murmured. “What time is it?”

“Way too early”. Sebastian replied, tugging at a particularly difficult know in the others hair. 

Alec closed his eyes and let out an annoyed huff, before shifting his head away from the hand and instead pressing it further into Sebastian’s neck and collarbone.

“Then go back to sleep.”

“... can’t.”

“oh.”

There was no further reply, instead, two arms snaked their way around Sebastian as Alec shifted so he was pressed against Sebastian. Sebastian let out a small sigh and allowed himself to relax into Alec’s touch. It always amazed him how well Alec knew him, and seemed to know exactly what he needed after another nightmare. He closed his eyes and tried to focus in the arms around him, the hair under his chin, the gentle rising and falling of Alec’s chest, and not on the fact that in a couple hours Alec would have to get up and go, leaving Sebastian alone to keep himself sane during another lonely day.

Alec’s breath had evened out, and Sebastian realized he had fallen back to sleep. Smiling slightly, he pressed a small kiss to Alec’s forehead before closing his eyes. The arms encircling him were still warm and comforting, and instead of dreaming about the dream home, he settled into the one he already had. The home that was in Alec’s arms. And even if he couldn't have anything else, those arms would still keep a smile on his face.

“I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” he murmured to himself, and drifted off into a dreamless, but comfortable sleep.


End file.
